


The Witching Hour

by SkyeStarDust123



Series: Challenge works [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Character Death, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, Witches, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStarDust123/pseuds/SkyeStarDust123
Summary: Yusaku has been given a task that will put him in contact with Humans. Not only does he have to hide his true self from others, but he has to protect his heart as well.





	1. The Forest Witch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a story I decided to write to go along with my Inktober submissions. I have been following a list given to me by a friend of mine. I am starting from prompt 4 however, so I'm sorry that it won't be the full 31 days. Hope you enjoy it regardless.

The soft earth gave out from under the Witch's feet. The bells of his staff jingling softly in the silence of the forest as he walked.

He was tall, helped by his boot with their inch length heels. His skirts flared due to the many layers, giving any onlookers a view of the off whites and browns of the layers underneath. One might have mistaken him for a beggar woman, had it not been for his staff, but especially for the pair of ram horns which which wrapped around his pointed ears, which were the mark not of a witch, but of a Fae. 

He appeared to be walking leisurely, but he was indeed moving with purpose. His steps were quiet yet deliberate as he reached his destination. A small cottage near the edge of the forest sat, hidden from prying eyes. 

He had been summoned by the Witch Queen, and she had mentioned that she had an important task for him that she was hoping he would fulfill. Little did he know, that task would turn out to be the adventure that would make his isolated world much bigger.


	2. Tattoo

Yusaku stood looking at himself in the mirror and winced. He had accepted his mission, but didn't know he had to relinquish something in return. That something was his ability to use magic, and even worse, his ability to see mythical creatures which he had been able to since birth. Now the Witch Queen hadn't left him completely defenseless. She had a fail-safe in place which would only come into effect when Yusaku was under great rage or grief.

His fingers dug into his cheek as the tattoos, which had been etched into the skin around his eyes, became visible and began to glow in a soft blue color. The tattoo still stung even nearly a month after it was first placed on his skin, and the worst of it was, he needed it. Without the marks in place, the humans would not only know that he was a Forest Witch, but also a Fae. It would also endanger his mission and the connections he had unintentionally made.

Despite his best efforts and his natural introversion, Yusaku had made bonds with a number of the humans that lived in the city.

Kusanagi was the first, who got Yusaku to try his first hotdog soon after he had settled. Yusaku did eat meat, but only at special occasions, so he hadn't really anticipated liking the unappealing thing that was place in front of him that first day. 

From that point, He went to see Kusanagi regularly, be it to grab food or to just spend time with him. Yusaku cursed himself later for how quickly he was getting attached. After that he met Jin, with his quiet demeanor. Aoi, with her brilliant mind. Takeru with his humor. Go, Ema, Akira, and many more. One however, hit a cord with Yusaku. Ryoken Kogami had a similar look about him to Yusaku, if he didn't know better he would have guessed Ryoken was a Sea Fae. All of these humans had managed to worm their way into Yusaku's heart and made his world a little bit bigger.

Which also raised his anxieties that they could potentially find out, maybe they already knew. He kept these thoughts to himself however, and only allowed his stress to drip out of him when he was in the quiet of his own room. He wanted them to not change their feelings about him if they did find out, but he also figured they would follow the stories that other humans had told them about Fae. That they were tricksters, that they would steal loved ones. 

All of these stories were horribly twisted out of the stories he remembered hearing as a child, with the heroes being turned into the villains. He knew that, at least now, that the humans unintentionally twisted the stories. but it only put another peg in the board of Yusaku's anxieties.

He only released the breath he was holding as he watched the marks fade back into his skin, making it appears as normal as before they appeared. He only continued to stare at his refection for a long moment, before sighing and making his way to the stairs. Maybe a walk would clear his head.


	3. Hourglass

It hadn't. Not only that, but there was a new "present of sorts waiting for him when he returned.

An hourglass with orange sand sat innocently on his table. The base was decorated with a cauldron and a jack-o-lantern. There was also a small folded up letter next to the hour glass, fixed with a wax seal symbolizing a ram's head. He could already guess who the sender was from the seal alone, and he was proven right when he broke the wax and unfolded the aged paper.

"Samhain is upon us! Can't wait to see you there."

The hand writing was clearly Ai's and despite his annoyance, Yusaku could only sigh at the twinge of homesickness that tugged at his heart. Ai had been his familiar for years, his faithful hound, his proud dragon. He couldn't deny that he missed him terribly. 

On top of that, the approach of Samhain only meant one thing. The Witches Ball. As much as other's were excited for it, Yusaku dreaded the event. It held no happy memories for him, and that wasn't helped by the fact that he was an isolated Forest Witch.

He was an outcast among the witch community, and Samhain was the one day he was expected to be in the presence of others. At first it was alright, he just went with Ai, but soon he only ever got disapproving looks from most of the others.

He only found out the reason at the following Beltane. It was because he wasn't courting anyone and no one in the community wanted to court him.

“How in the name of Hecate am I supposed to court someone in less than a month!?” Yusaku asked to no one in particular as he collapsed into the chair. He just wanted to go back into his cabin and stay alone for the rest of his life.

All at once, Ryoken’s face came to mind. 

Why was he thinking of him all of a sudden, and Yusaku could only chuckle bitterly at the realization. 

“Courting him isn’t an option… He would never accept me as I am.” He hated the taste the word’s left on his tongue.

He could only continue to think sadly as the sand began to start it’s countdown.


	4. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one wasn't posted on the day of due to the fact that apparently working from 9am-7pm actually makes me feel extremely tired.  
Thank you all for being so patient about this :)

Yusaku left his apartment in a sour mood, it had been nearly a week since the hourglass appeared and still no progress had been made.

He had tried to figure out how to go about courting, but because he couldn’t tell if there was a mythical creature among the population of Den City, he only managed to hit a brick wall.

On top of that Ryoken hadn’t left his mind and it was really grating on Yusaku. He had actually tried during the middle of the week, at least to see if it would quiet his desires. 

They had met at Ryoken’s mansion. The entire time while they were there, he couldn’t help but feel like the stale air was suffocating him. Multiple times he thought that maybe Ryoken would be better in health and spirit if he lived in Yusaku’s cabin with him. 

He quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, smiling sadly to himself. 

They ended up going to Stardust road, and alas there wasn’t much progress made on Yusaku’s fault. He was totally tongue tied, to the point that he couldn’t seem to even give Ryoken any proper responses to any topic he brought up.

After what felt like hours Ryoken returned to the stale mansion and Yusaku ended up walking back, heart crushed by his own inability to connect.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Ryoken hadn’t expected much when he had first overheard Aoi talking about the new boy hanging out at Cafe Nagi. He expected him to be friends with Jin and only went by to bug the older Kusanagi for food.

When he met him however, Ryoken realized something was off. He did get free food, but the boy seemed to shy away from anyone looking at him as he ate, and only really interacted with Jin’s brother for long lengths of time.

He found out through Aoi and Jin that they boy’s name was Yusaku and that he was a recent transplant to Den City. As the weeks passed, and he spent more time around Yusaku he noticed that he would catch glances from him every so often.

Over the course of a few weeks, the two had managed to be fairly close. 

It surprised Ryoken when he got a call from Yusaku, asking if he could spend some time with him one evening. Thinking on it for a short period, he figured it was a sign that the younger was comfortable enough with him.

Not long after he received the text, Yusaku showed up at. Ryoken couldn’t help but notice how the boy seemed uncomfortable with being in the house. Ryoken couldn’t really blame him honestly, the house wasn’t really the most welcoming place.

“Let’s go down to Stardust Road.” Ryoken suggested after looking at the time. Once there, Ryoken became witness to an amazing sight. 

Yusaku’s eyes were on the ocean at first, looking amazed at the natural spectacle. However, when the boy looked skyward, his expression changed dramatically.

His eyes were filled with the stars of an innocence shimmering in them as he looked at the actual stars that dotted the sky. It was much clearer to see them here than in Den City proper, and Ryoken couldn’t help the curiosity that rose in his gut as to why Yusaku would react to it.

“Have you never seen stars before?” he had asked, turning completely to Yusaku in that moment. He could only take a mental picture as Yusaku glanced toward him and seemed to immediately attempt to hide.

“I… I don’t see them where I’m originally from.” The answer was a bit vague, but Ryoken decided to drop the subject and try another line of conversation. 

Except, that didn’t work out. Yusaku seemed to have lost his nerve and was having trouble holding a conversation. It was close to midnight when Ryoken finally figured it was best to head back. 

He didn’t miss the hurt expression that came across Yusaku’s face, but in a moment it had left and Ryoken didn’t comment on it. 

He could only hope that he would be able to properly talk to him in the coming weeks.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Yusaku was nearly ripping his hair out at this point.

He knew the mission wasn’t dire. The Witch Queen wasn’t going to disown him for not being able to court someone, she had said as much. A part of him just wanted to give up on the whole operation all together, and just be left alone in his cabin in the woods. 

With Ai, the trees, and the forest inhabitants for company. He desperately wanted to return home, but he also knew that this would all be wasted if he did.

All of the bonds he had created, would be entirely severed, cut like thin threads. His friend’s would forget about his existence immediately, and go back to life as if he never existed in the first place. 

It was a battle where he couldn’t seem to win and be happy, one way or the other.  
He only rested his head on his crossed arms and looked at the hour glass, almost looking as if it had some sort of answer for him, but it only continued to drizzle sand slowly to the bottom.

Yusaku closed his eyes and tried to remember much simpler times. A small cottage, a beautiful garden, and a female fae with blue hair and pink highlights came to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got some of Ryoken's POV!!  
This one is a bit sloppy in my personal opinion, but I do plan on editing everything in the coming months :)


	5. Cloak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next few will all be memories for Yusaku. So you will get a bit more information on him. At least for this chapter and a good portion of the next, Yusaku won't be referenced by name.  
Again hope you enjoy this one.

The leaves were already changing now as little cloven hooves dashed down the wooded path towards his home. He looked a bit like a Satyr, except that his hair wasn’t curly in the slightest. His small arms were laden with apples, and he dropped one or two as he ran.

He was a Pan Fae, and he was running home to ask his mother if she would use the apples he collected to make an apple cake for his upcoming birthday.

She wasn’t his birth mother, but an elf who had adopted him after his parents had actually left him on her doorstep as a newborn. He loved his mother, and she loved him all the same. 

He came trotting down the path as it turned to stone as he reached the garden his mother took great pride in. She was a nature creature and had spent many years before his arrival, making sure it was to her liking. He was never allowed to go into the garden, though he was allowed to admire it from the pathway.

She was standing at the kitchen counter as he pushed the heavy door open, nearly tripping and falling in his rush to not drop anymore apples. She only quirked an eyebrow as she watched him go to the table and begin placing the apples on the table one by one. 

“You went out without your proper clothes on Fear Beag?” She only continued preparing dinner as she asked, cutting smoothly through a potato as she glanced at him. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt and no pants as his legs were covered in thick fur with the approach of winter. His shoulders were bright pink from the slight nip outside. 

“We had to throw out my cloak from last year since it was getting too small for me,” he replied, not looking up as he lined the apples in a neat row before adding, “besides the apples were ripe now and I wanted to get to them before others did, Mathair.”

His mother sighed, and finally the little fae looked at her. She wasn’t looking at him, but he did notice the scowl that was plastered on her lips.  
______________________________________________________________________  
She forbid him from going out the following day to try and harvest more apples, and even stored away the ones he had found. 

He knew it was for his own good, but with it being a few days before his birthday, he couldn’t help but feel some distress that he may have ruined that.

Sometime in the late afternoon, his mother came into the living room where he was working on his lessons with her arms behind her back.

“How old are you turning this year, Fear Beag?” She asked, her voice giving nothing away. He had to think for a moment before giving his answer.

“6.” It rolled off his tongue nicely. He was happy with each year he got older, cause that was one more year till he would be given a proper name.

“Close your eyes for a moment.” His mother said suddenly. Not wanting to make her upset again he did as he was told. He heard some rustling and then a soft weight came around and nestled on top of his shoulders and head. “You may open them now.”

He could only look down and smile broadly. A cloak of green covered him, and he looked up wide eyed at his mother, whose smile was just as broad as his own.

“Let’s go collect more apples, I plan on making you much more than just a cake for your birthday,” She laughed as she was all but dragged to the front door by an extremely excited child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little information about this one.  
Pan Fae are basically Satyr children with a "genetic mutation" so to speak. Unlike their parents, Pans are very quiet, are actually very romantically passionate (basically no sex drive what so ever, and actually can't handle alcohol. They are also a species that really like playing certain Flutes, though they are named after the Pan Flute, they are also known to play many other types. It just depends on the individual.
> 
> Fae do not name their children until they reach puberty. So they basically allow their children to choose their own name. They do call them affectionate nicknames however, so they aren't just calling them "you." 
> 
> Also Translations~ (I am using Google Translate, so if these are actually incorrect and someone knows the proper word's please let me know and I will edit them in later. Also the translations will be a constant thing throughout the rest of the chapters.)
> 
> Fear Beag- Little one  
Mathir- Mother


	6. Staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is late again, I've been extremely tired due to work. I will still finish this, but it might go into a bit of November.

He and his mother had been making their way towards the Witch’s Circle. 

He had just hit puberty, and he was a very handsome Pan indeed. His fringe was odd, with pastel blue and pink, while the rest of his hair was the color of night, and name it’s way clearly down his shoulders, going all the way to his waist.

His horns were no longer small little stumps, but had grown and curled around his ears. They sat heavily on his head, but they gave him a magnificent heir about him.

Once they had gotten to the mountain pass however, does he finally realize there was something amiss.

He barely had time to react when he was hit over the head, and only barely registered the thought that he never heard his mother’s screams as his world turned to black.  
______________________________________________________________________  
“-gonna get the money we are owed.” came a gruff voice as he came to. He registered that he was in a wagon, from the movement underneath him. 

He didn’t move as he listened to the men talk, and the information sent shivers down his spine.

They were taking him to a human city, to sell him to the highest bidder. However, the worst bit of information came a little bit after that.

“The damn Puppet was breaking down, we’re lucky she lasted as long as she did.” He just barely stopped the choke that threatened to burst through his throat. His mother, the elf who had raised him, loved him… She was nothing more than a puppet created to raise him until he was “selling age”

After that knowledge became known, he only wanted to curl in on himself.  
______________________________________________________________________  
They had tied him down and razored his hair short, keeping it just to his shoulders. They also gave him little food so he wouldn’t be able to fight back.

The poor Pan could only look out the small barred window in his cell, and wish he was far away from this place. He started sleeping more often than being awake, it was the only way he could escape the hell he was currently in.  
______________________________________________________________________  
A sudden halt, and shouting from outside jostled him awake. Looking around in confusion, he could only try to stand to see what was going on to cause the commotion, but this only resulted in him slamming hard into the floor as his legs gave out from under him.

Some voices came closer, and the Pan could only hope they would either save him or at least put him out of his misery. He distinctly heard one giving orders.

“Get him out of there and onto one of the drakes. We have to get him to the Queen.” He only vaguely remembered being gingerly picked up at that point and that same male voice talking rather softly to him. “We’ll get you out of here, you’re safe now.”  
______________________________________________________________________  
The Pan awoke in a bed, and he could only guess he was in a cottage it seemed that was occupied. He was proven correct when the door opened and a woman appeared through the door.

She had long brown hair and was dressed in a dress of many layers, though the colors were mostly dark blues and silvers. Her eyes had a kind look to them, and the Pan couldn’t help but feel even a bit calmed by her blue eyed gaze.

She approached quiet, seeming to expect him to bolt at any moment. Given his poor body condition however, he didn’t think he could even up the strength to be afraid at the moment.

“You’re in a safe place, Leanabh.” She moved closer toward him and was looking over him with care. The Pan didn’t feel as though he was however, he felt cold and tired, and he just wanted to be left alone.  
______________________________________________________________________  
He had been summoned to the main room several weeks later, after he was able to bare weight again. The Witch Queen was flanked by a male elf, once of which had waist length that made the Pan nearly jealous. 

“What is your name?” She suddenly asked him, and he couldn’t help but hesitate. He hadn’t chosen a name yet. He didn’t want to offend her, but he didn't know how to respond.

Suddenly an explosion of stars came over his vision. The air was knocked out of his lungs as images of different objects played out in front of him.

An Irish flute, a broken locket with the center space empty, a box with miscellaneous items, and finally a large staff.

Unlike the other items, the staff was tangible. There was a great weight to it, and it had to counterbalance the pair of Antlers which were tied to the top by cloth and rope. The rope was also decorated by two small silver bells.

All at once, he was back in the room with the Witch Queen and elf. Despite the scene ending, the staff still sat heavy in his hands. Turning it upright, he could only look it over, his fist flexing as he tested the weight.

As he looked, the elf spoke up. A proud look on his face.

"Welcome to the Witches Coven, Playmaker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, decided to make Yusaku's Fae name Playmaker. Hope that is alright with everyone.  
Also the elf is another OC who we will learn about in the next chapter.
> 
> Translations:  
Leanabh- Child


	7. Will-o-wisps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't been updating!!  
Work and stress have been kind of terrible this month, but I will be finishing this story!!
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient.

Playmaker settled into his bed for the evening, and could only shiver as he watched his fire smolder. 

He had just begun living alone in the forest, and while he actually liked the solitude, it didn’t help that there was no one to huddle up with to keep warm at night. When he was younger he would end up in his mother’s bed on more than one occasion during the cooler months. However, those memories just made him sad now.

His shivers only got more violent once the fire was out, and it wasn’t just from the cold. He hated the dark, always had. It wasn’t helped by the fact that he had been in a dark cell for an undetermined amount of time.

He remained motionless, aside from his shivers. Near midnight, however, something changed in his small cabin.

Faint spots of light started floating around in front of Playmaker’s closed eyes. Opening them revealed tiny fluff balls floating around the room. Playmaker recognized them as Will-o-wisps.

He remembered first seeing them when he was young, outside of his window nearly every night. Despite the terrifying reputation they had of setting things on fire or leading others into danger, they were actually gentle, timid creatures.

As Playmaker watched, one of the Will-o-wisps broke off from the main cluster and descended to investigate their audience of one.

The creature was green in color and made tiny squeaks as it circled around Playmaker’s head, keeping itself just out of reach of him touching it. The other seemed to join in a chorus, with the tiny creatures getting louder as their attention was drawn to him.

Playmaker could only stare back at them, not moving as he watched the creatures move as they wished. 

Finally the green one came close enough that Playmaker could cup the small creature in his hands. It was warm to the touch and unexpectedly nuzzled into Playmaker’s warm hands as it’s squeaking turned affectionate.

Playmaker could only look around the room as the others quieted as well and only remained suspended around him.

“Tha thu sàbhailte an seo,” was all Playmaker muttered as he looked down at the Will-o-wisp nestled in his hands, a small smile coming across his face as the squeaks continued to be affectionate.

That night and for many nights after, Playmaker always slept accompanied by the lights of his Will-o-wisps and he felt a little safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
Tha thu sàbhailte an seo- You're safe here.
> 
> Again thank you all for being so patient with the slow updates. I'm gonna keep going until this is completely finished.


	8. Hellhound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive!!!  
I know that it is nowhere near Halloween, but I want to get this done so I am determined to finished what I started.

Playmaker had only been trying to return to his shack after a meeting with Calari, the main guard to the Witch Queen.

He had accidentally spent longer with the other than intended. Meaning he was now having to make his way home in the middle of the night.

His only sources of light were the small lantern hanging from the end of his staff and a few of his Will-o-wisp companions which had chosen to accompany him that day. 

He couldn’t help the anxiety which was quickly settling in his gut, knowing that this was a dangerous time to be out. It was the time when the demons came out of their hiding places and ruled the forest. 

Playmaker did know some spells, but none strong enough to help protect him against the likes of a demon.

The demons had been the reason the Will-o-wisps had taken shelter in his shack that night many months ago, and he could tell when demons were too close because the tiny creatures would start to dim their lights, even though they were safe indoors.

He was still looking around anxiously and only noticed at the last moment that all of his companions had disappeared. Playmaker had been too preoccupied to see them go, and now he was all alone.

There was little choice but to keep walking, but it became difficult now that the light had diminished from the departure of the Will-o-wisps.

He could hear grunting and roaring all around him, but none seemed particularly close so he could only hope that none of them caught his scent. A louder set of grunts however, told him that luck wasn’t on his side.

Playmaker had just enough time to turn in the direction of the noise before he was viciously slammed into a nearby tree. The lantern broke free from his staff and skittered off near a neighboring tree. Playmaker had just enough light to see what had attacked him.

An enormous hog demon stood not far off. It had four tusks, with two of the tusks penetrating through the upper snout. He could also see the creature's sharp, yellowed teeth as it screamed in anger.

In that moment the lantern went out, and Playmaker was left at the mercy of the demon. He excepted the creature to break his bones, but moments passed and nothing seemed to happen. Playmaker looked up to see the hog silently cowering, and he could only wonder what could have petrified it.

A gruff bark from behind him gave him his answer. Playmaker turned around to see a huge dog standing in the treeline behind him. The creature was massive, at least a few inches taller than him at its shoulder. It had a shaggy coat of purple and tipped in gold. 

Playmaker tried to get his voice to work, but in his shock only once word came through.

“Hellhound.” The Hellhound growled as it advanced, and Playmaker thought then that his time was truly done. The creature stood over him, claiming him. The hog seemed to get the message and took off. 

Playmaker surrendered himself to his fate. The creature was going to have him as its meal, and there was nothing he could feasibly do to stop it. He only lowered his head, fighting back the tears as he felt the Hellhound’s breath on his neck.

“Are you hurt?” A rather gravely voice asked, taking Playmaker by surprise. He looked up and saw the Hellhound simply looking at him. It wasn’t angry, if anything it looked… genuinely concerned.

“Didn’t hurt you really bad, did it?” The voice elaborated, the creature’s eyes turning expectant. Playmaker could only wince now that he felt that he had been hurt, not severely, but was still hurt.

“No, I’m fine.” He finally settled on. All at once the Hellhound melted into shadows and standing in its place was a man. He was wearing a very over-exaggerated outfit, and made a just as exaggerated bow as Playmaker picked himself up.

“I’m happy to hear it.” He said, standing at full height which was still taller than Playmaker.

Playmaker went to collect his lantern and staff, but he noticed the Hellhound hadn’t moved on. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Playmaker asked, concern starting to peak at the thought that maybe the Hellhound was trying to catch him off guard. 

“I would rather make sure you get back home, it’s not safe out here.” The reply was given with a shrug of the shoulders, as if the Hellhound didn’t really care.Playmaker couldn’t really argue with him though, he had just been saved from a hog demon by this Hellhound so for that he was at the very least grateful.

“Can I have your name first then?” Playmaker asked, trying to put some authority into his voice. The Hellhound only gave a toothy smile, showing off a pair of sharp canine teeth. 

“I am Ai, and may Ai have your name? Or shall I just call you Little Witch?” His tone was mocking, but it sounded more playful than malicious. Playmaker couldn’t help feeling irritated though, but he managed to quell it to answer.

“You may call me Playmaker.” Ai only raised an eyebrow, and Playmaker took this as a chance to start walking through the trees. He knew he wasn’t going to lose the Hellhound that easily, but he could at least try.

Sure enough, Ai came bounding after him in his true form. A large branch hanging from his massive jaws. Playmaker could only stare as Ai performed a play bow before twisting and throwing the branch off into the forest. It was then that Playmaker heard his boisterous laughter.

“I don’t believe I’ve bet a witch like you in a long time, I quite like it.” He looked down at Playmaker, hovering over him and staring at him with his piercing gold eyes. It was then that Playmaker realized for the first time that the Ai’s cornea were black. The sign of a True Hellhound.

He couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine, not out of fear, but of something else. 

Finally after several minutes of simply staring Playmaker began walking again past Ai, and unsurprisingly followed Playmaker. Along the way, Playmaker noticed that Ai was slowly getting smaller as they grew closer to his home. By the time they reached it, Ai’s shoulder was level with Playmaker’s waist.

He had anticipated that Ai would leave him once he had made it to his home, or at least close to it. But once the door was opened to his shack, Playmaker noticed that Ai followed him inside.

The familiar squeaking wasn’t heard when they entered, and Playmaker figured the Will-o-wisps were hiding in the forest tonight. He only sighed as he collapsed on his bed, hoping to quickly go to sleep so he could forget the evening's events.

The bed shifted as Ai climbed on top, and before Playmaker could protest, the Hellhound settled down along Playmaker’s side. He was quite warm, and Playmaker couldn’t help the urge to curl up tighter next to Ai.

“I’ll keep watch, you just rest.” It was the first night in a long time that Playmaker slept peacefully for the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much again for being so patient with this.


	9. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment is here~  
I figured I would also mention that I am open to requests for oneshots for scenes I am missing in the main story.

Yusaku awoke with a start and saw that it was completely dark outside. Looking to his clock told him it was nearly morning. He figured he fell asleep at some point sitting at his table during his continued pondering over his mission.

He was about to crawl into bed, until a shiver ran up his spine. Something was extremely wrong.  
_______________________  
Ryoken had been having trouble sleeping for days now, so much so that he had taken to pacing around his room. Tonight though, even that couldn’t seem to exhaust him so he decided to take a walk along the shoreline.

It was quiet at this time, not completely dawn yet so there weren’t many cars to be heard. It was actually peaceful to the point that Ryoken almost felt calm for the first time in a while. However, Ryoken couldn’t help the feeling that he was being followed by someone or something.

All at once, Ryoken spun around to see an enormous hog staring him down. It’s yellow eyes pierced into his soul from behind two of its tusks. Ryoken could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he noticed the monster’s sharp, yellow teeth. 

He tried to back away, but stumbled in his haste to get away. Ryoken continued to scoot backwards, too frightened to get up and try to run. After some time though, Ryoken felt one of the cold texture of the rocks near the back of the beach. He knew that the hog could most likely outrun him, meaning Ryoken could only sit paralyzed as the hog stood over him.

However, he didn’t register the feeling of arms enveloping him. Neither did he notice the words that were growled out next to his ear.  
___________________  
Yusaku only barely got to the beach in time to see Ryoken being harassed by a hog demon, the same demon that had attacked him all those years ago. He could at least be thankful now that he was much older and more experienced to deal with the creature.

His first instinct was to protect Ryoken and to make the hog leave. “Fàg an àite seo” Was all he growled out.

He could feel his cheeks beginning to burn, which was a sign that the tattoos were showing and trying to suppress his magic. He couldn’t allow that this time though, because it would mean that both he and Ryoken would be killed.

Before he could think better of it, Yusaku focused all of his magic to leave his body. It did so in the appearance of orbs of light, similar to his Will-o-wisps. Once all of it had left the tattoos shattered into sparks of orange and crimson.

Once there was no barrier, Yusaku allowed the orbs to return to his body in rapid succession. As they returned Yusaku’s body began a rapid transformation. He could feel his hair lengthening and his horns reaching past their usual point. However, Yusaku couldn’t feel the other changes taking place.

His hair had turned a shade of crimson, with his fringe becoming golden and more pointed with pink bangs.The fur of his arms and his legs, instead of their normal navy, were also crimson in color. Even his cloven hooves and horns were now a darker shade. Even his human clothes had burned away from him as if his flesh had been too hot.

Once he opened his eyes it was revealed that they had changed as well. Now his irises were bright green and pupiless and set into black cornea. “Tèigh, nò scriosfaidh mè thu.” He muttered, showing his own set of sharp teeth before he snarled at the hog.

The creature didn’t back down however, and grunted angrily at Playmaker. At which point, Playmaker manifested an Irish flute and played a single note, not taking his eyes off the monster as it scraped at the ground preparing to charge. 

It was at that moment that a howl could be heard and the boar stopped immediately. It then turned back towards the way in which it had come and disappeared. It was only once it was out of sight that Playmaker’s eyes widened as the magic began to settle and he returned to Yusaku.

It was also then that Yusaku remembered that he wasn’t alone on the beach…

He turned back to Ryoken. The older had a look of pure terror on his face as he stared ahead of him. Yusaku normally would have assumed it was still because he had almost become a meal for that demon, but with the situation being what it was, Yusaku couldn’t help thinking that the look was entirely due to himself.

He tried to fight the stinging in his eyes, and he couldn’t help feeling relieved at the familiar feeling of Ai beside him. Without thinking about it, he grabbed ahold of the Hellhound’s neck and hoisted himself onto Ai’s back. 

He didn’t want to allow himself to even continue looking at Ryoken’s face as he steered his familiar away from the beach. Yusaku knew he had failed, he had allowed Ryoken, a human, to see how he truly appeared and now he would have to leave. 

However, for at least that night. Yusaku just wanted to spend even one more night in Den City. In his little dingy apartment. So he asked Ai to take him there, to which the familiar didn’t complain. 

Once there, Ai didn’t follow him inside. “I’ll come when you call, but I want to see this through.” Was all Ai said before vanishing into the shadows, leaving Yusaku alone.   
As soon as Yusaku was inside, he curled in on himself and finally let the tears flow freely. He didn’t want to break what he had managed to acquire, but the look on Ryoken’s face had told him he had no choice in the matter. 

Yusaku went over to his table again, the hourglass still situated in the center and half of the sand now lay at the bottom. 

“I don’t want to leave, but I also know I can’t stay.” He said out loud as another fresh wave of sobs broke from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one ends pretty sadly, but next time we get Ryoken's POV and we get to really meet the Witch Queen.
> 
> Translations:  
Fàg an àite seo- Leave this place (Scots Gaelic)  
Tèigh, nó scriosfaidh mè thu- Leave, or I will destroy you.


	10. Uncertainty

Ryoken could only stare ahead of himself, shock causing his muscles to remain stiff. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

Yusaku had turned into a… monster. Only after the energy left him did he turn back to Ryoken and immediately fell to his knees and broke down into tears. 

The older couldn't help the pang that he felt at the sight of something that had been terrifying, turn into something so heartbreaking. 

Before he could think on it more, a dog much larger than himself appeared beside Yusaku. It's eyes pierced into Ryoken, but not in the same way the hog's had. These were questioning, protective, and concerned.

Yusaku didn't look at Ryoken as he raised himself up using the dog's neck before hoisting himself onto its back. Once secure, the dog took off at a full gallop back towards Den City, leaving Ryoken alone on the beach.

Now the only sound was the waves gently hitting the sand as if nothing had been disturbed. Yet still, Ryoken couldn't seem to move. He could only look ahead at the place Yusaku had been previously, and thought of the boy's devastated face.

All at once, a chill went down his spine. He could only guess from the look on Yusaku's face that he never intended for things to go that far. It was something he had wanted to keep hidden.

After what felt like hours, Ryoken managed to stand and make his way back towards his home with the information he had unintentionally received.  
\-----------  
Yusaku had finally crawled into bed after spending nearly an hour watching his hourglass slowly slide to the bottom. He was crest-fallen to say the least

He knew it was only a matter of time before Ryoken told someone, only a matter of time before he would have to flee, and only a matter of time before he would have to make everyone forget about him.

His heart broke further and he couldn't help the small sobs that escaped him.

He flinched however, when a hand was placed on his head. His ears tucked back as he looked up at the Witch Queen.

She only looked back through her stag mask at him, eyes ever a gentle blue. Yusaku only flattened his ears tighter to his skull and whined.

"Beathach beag, why do you fear me?" Her tone remained gentle as she smoothed her hand over his hair, putting out small tangles as she went. The gesture and nickname only received another whine from Yusaku.

"I don't want to go yet." He confessed, fully expecting the Witch Queen to try and convince him otherwise. She only continued the gentle treatment, moving to scratch his scalp.

"I'm not here to take you. I am here because I sensed your distress." It was said simply, but affectionately. Yusaku couldn't stop himself from relaxing at that knowledge. The one thing the Witch Queen wasn't known for was lying.

Even so, he didn't believe he could stay after that. He had seen the look in Ryoken's eyes, the older had been absolutely terrified. 

Yusaku tried to voice his fears to her, but the only noise that came out this time was a strangled squeaks as he tried to fight back tears.

Despite his inability to explain his fear, the Witch Queen seemed to understand to some degree. 

"I will see what can be done." Was all she replied with as she moved her mask to kiss him on the forehead. Yusaku could tell from the icy feeling that it was the start of a spell to make him sleep, but despite that knowledge, Yusaku felt too exhausted and only allowed his eyes to slip shut.  
\------------  
Ryoken had been tossing and turning for the better part of an hour, but no matter what he did the unease didn't want to leave him.

On one hand he didn't quite feel like the affair on the beach actually happened and that he had dreamed the whole thing. On the other however, he couldn't help feeling terrified by the implications of what could happen now.

It was quite a while later that Ryoken finally felt his eyes close and he welcomed the darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~  
He was standing at the edge of a forest. Without knowing why, Ryoken suddenly began walking further into the trees. 

After a time, he came across what he thought was an abandoned shack and stopped just before the door.

Once inside however, he could clearly see that the shack was occupied. 

Yusaku was kneeling in the middle of the room. His shoulders were dropped in defeat and Ryoken noticed that he appeared to be holding something.

"Tha mi duilich…" was all Ryoken heard before he noticed that the other had started to seemingly disintegrate.

Yusaku's body began to change color at different points, turning into autumn leaves which started taking flight around the room. Despite how beautiful the display was, Ryoken felt terror grip his heart at what was actually happening. 

He moved quickly around the other and finally saw that he was loosely holding a closed locket. Ryoken could only look up into the dull eyes, placing his hands on Yusaku's shoulders as if that could keep the other there.

"Tha mi duilich…" was all Yusaku said before he closed his eyes and bowed his head. The leaves became more numerous until all that was left was a pile of browning leaves in front of Ryoken and the locket buried within them.

Ryoken could only clutch at the leaves in his hands before a scream was ripped from his throat.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The Witch Queen opened her eyes and inhaled deeply before dismantling her spell circle. Once finished, she turned back to the peacefully sleeping Pan Fae and carded her fingers through his hair.

"It is done." She stated simply, before quickly taking her leave. She could only hope her magic did the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is liking this so far. 
> 
> Translations  
Beathach beag- Little Faun  
Tha mi duilich- I'm sorry.
> 
> Again all translations are from Google translate so if they are in fact incorrect please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading  
Please leave kudos and comments if you so choose.  
Hope everyone has a good October. :)


End file.
